The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show
by Corny354
Summary: My best friend and I 'Created' a truth or dare show. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Super Mario Truth or Dare Show**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tamiyah and Mattie**

"Hey Tamiyah!" yelled Corny. "I thought I told you to call me TT!" shouted Tamiyah. "Yeah whatever. But I just had an idea! Let's have a Truth or Dare Show!" said Corny. "Good but don't we need a place to host the show?" asked Tamiyah. "Leave that to me." Corny smirks mischievously and pulls out a magic wand. Tamiyah looks confused.

POOF!

They land in the middle of the stage. The place has seats for audience a backstage and a big stage."You never told me you can do magic." said Tamiyah. "You never told me you put tartar sauce on your fries." retorted Corny. "Touché. Anyway I want to get started right away so let's pick roles. It's oblivious I'm the host and-" "Now wait just a damn minute! How the hell do you get to be the host?" yelled Corny. "CC! Such profanity!" shouted Tamiyah. "Oh shut up! I being the host whether you like it or not!" said CC (We are going to call Corny CC). "Says who!" Tamiyah yelled. "Says me!" yelled CC. Mattie walked in while CC and TT are arguing. "What the fuck!? Stop this arguing now! I heard the idea and I did everything. But the problem is who are we going to have on the show?" said Mattie. "How about the Mario Gang?" asked and Mattie had question marks in their eyes. CC laughed,"Magic. Duh!" TT still looked confused. "She means she is going to poof them here," said Mattie. "Just forget it. Mattie, who is going to be the host?" asked CC. "Well, I think Corny would be a good host and-". Mattie was cut off. "WHAT? She is the host? That not friggin' fair! Can I take charge for once?" wailed TT. "It'll be ok Tamiyah. You can be co-host. Is that ok?" said Mattie. "Yeah fine but I still want to be host", said an irritated Tamiyah. "On the show I think we will have

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Toad

Toadette

Wario

Waluigi

Mona

Pauline

Rosalina

Bowser and

Bowser Jr

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

and Koopa.", said Corny.

"You guys go home, rest up, pick clothes and make up and I'll do the rest. I think we can start filming tomorrow." said Mattie. TT and CC exclaimed, YAY!". "Meet me here at 7:00am tomorrow. And I'll see ya later guys." said Mattie running off. Tamiyah and Corny followed behind her.

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! This is my first Fanfic so I'm sorry if it's kinda, well…crappy. Also I'm accepting truths and dares. So if you read this, you better send in a truth and/or dare to the Mario characters by PM(not reviews) or I'll be watching you! ;). Once I get enough truth and/or dares, will update again. See ya later!(Waves and blows a kiss) **


	2. A Heated Beginning

Disclaimer :I don't own the Mario Gang

6:45am

"Hurry up you crazy slut!", shouted Tamiyah. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a crazy slut", retorted Corny. "You! That's who!", answered Tamiyah. "FYI I'm putting on my make up, you whore!", said Corny.

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"BITCH!"

"HOE!"

*Ring Ring*

"Get the phon you demented snake!", yelled Corny. "Right away, you crazed koala!", shouted Tamiyah. "At least I'm cute and snakes aren't.", muttered CC. Tamiyah answers the phone in a perky voice. "Hello!", said an excited Tamiyah.

"Hello? Tamiyah? You and Corny need to get on stage now. The show starts in 5 minutes!",said Mattie.

"OK. We're on our way right now.", said Tamiyah.

"Good. I'm so excited!",exclaimed Mattie. She hung up.

"CC! Get your big butt up and let's go!, yelled Tamiyah. "Coming!", Corny yelled back. They walked onstage.

"Alright guys! Let's get this party started!", exclaimed CC.

Corny was wearing a dark blue form fitting dress that stops above the knee with a purple ¾ sleeve sweater and purple stilettos. Tamiyah was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with pink blazer, high waist shorts and black pumps. Corny and Tamiyah was wearing matching necklaces and braclets. Corny's was silver and Tamiyah's was gold. Mattie was the camera girl and was wearing a grey plain knee length dress with grey sandals.

"We're on in 5,4,3,2,1!"

"Hello everyone! I'm your host Corny354 but please call me CC!" "Hey people! I'm Tamiyah, your co-host! And welcome to-

Super Mario Truth or Dare!", CC and Tamiyah said together.

The theme song plays.

"As you can tell from the title, we're going to play Truth or Dare with the Mario Gang!", explained CC. "But there is a twist and we'll get to that later. Right now ,though, let's meet the contestents!",said Tamiyah.

The crowd cheers.

CC puls out her wand and the contestents appear on the stage.

"What the hell is this? Why am I here?", asked Daisy. "Yeah! I-a was about to-a kick-a Bowser's ass!",said Mario. "Hey!", yelled Bowser. "If I can make a suggestion why don't we ask these lovely ladies where are we.", suggested Rosalina. "Yes. I agree with Rosalina.", said Peach.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer.", Pauline said dryly. "Oh! Pauline! It's nice to see you again?", Peach said nervously. "Don't play that with me! You know what you did, Whore!", screeched Pauline. "Ladies ,Ladies. Don't fight! There-a enough Mario pie-a to go-a around.", Mario said slyly. "The fame-a and love-a had gone to-a his head.", Luigi whispered to Toad. "I don't want to be mean but don't you think saving the same princes from the same villain every week get's old?", said Toad. "Yeah, I know right! I get excited when we do something else. Like a Mario Party, Kart Tournament, Soccer or something." , jumped in Toadette.

"Wow! The girl in the red is hot!", said Wario with hearts in his eyes. Mona walked up to him. "Uhh… I didn't say anything.", Wario said nervously. Mona smacked him in the back of his head. "Wario! Shame on you!",Mona yelled. "I have to agree with the fatso.", Bowser grinned. "She is bangin'". "Well you got another thing coming at you, dragon! Don't ever call me bangin' again! Or I'll kick your ass! If 2 plumbers can do it than so can I! That goes for you too, conceited fat ass!", screamed an agitated and irritated Pauline.

"Who is she?",asked Waluigi. "She is Princess Rosalina. She is good friends with Mama Peach.", said Bowser Jr. "She's pretty.", Waluigi said dreamly. "Don't you be talking to my son, you bastard!", yelled Bowser. "Sorry King Bowser!", Waluigi said frantic.

"Back off my Pauline!", yelled Donkey Kong. "I'm not yours, I'm Mario's!", snapped Pauline. She now had fire in her eyes from the irritation, humiliation and aggrivaton.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP THIS SENSELESS ARGUING RIGHT NOW!",screamed CC.

Everyon immediately stopped.

"Anyway let me tell you why we're here.", said CC. She calmed down. "We're going to play truth or dare and". CC was cut off. "What? Screw this bullshit! I'm outta here!", yelled Bowser.

Everyone turned to leave.

"Wait!", yelled Tamiyah. "If you don't do the dare then you must leave. Anyone and everyone who last to the final wins 1,000,000 coins.", said Tamiyah.

The contestents sat down.

"That's what I thought.", hissed CC. "I have a question. "Where are you going to get those coins?", asked Dixie. "Easy. I'll poof them here.", answered CC. "But isn't that theft?", asked Tamiyah. "Don't say another word. Corny glared at Tamiyah.

"Well since you guys wasted all of our tim arguing then we'll count the argument as a bunch of truths "and we'll end it here.", said a disappointed CC. "And we'll see you next time on"

"Super Mario Truth or Dare!", yelled the audience.

A/N: The argument between Corny and Tamiyah reminded me of Mario Golf Toadstool Tour when Daisy gets a double bogey.

Tamiyah: NONONONONONO! You Slut!

Corny: Well she doesn't say that but that's what it sounds like.

Tamiyah: What about Diddy Kong's spazem/tantrum?

Corny: Yeah when I saw that I thought: WTF? Anyway I just want to say sorry for getting carried away in the contestent's argument. Bye!(Blows a kiss and waves)

Tamiyah: Yeah! See ya later cool cats!


	3. Let's Get This Party Started!

**Disclaimer: Don't sue! I don't own the Mario Crew!**

**A/N: Bolded Italics represent someone thinking. Enjoy!**

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" said Mattie.

"THE SUPER MARIO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" finished the audience.

"I'm your host Corny354 but please call me CC!"Said CC. "I'm your co-host Tamiyah! Now let's meet the contestants!"Said Tamiyah.

The gang appeared on the stage. Some of them waved to the crowd.

"First things First. Tamiyah the knuckle head forgot that some contestants can't speak English so we got translators. Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa come get them." said CC. "Yay! I don't make that annoying trumpet noise anymore!" Birdo said with glee. "Yes! Finally!" Daisy said rolling her eyes."Now everyone, let's get this party started!" said Tamiyah.

"Ok! We are going to start with the truths! We have a truth for Wario from TravixMan! So Wario you have to admit your true feelings for Mona." CC said smirking. "What!?" shouted Wario. He was turning red. "You gotta do it or kiss the money bye-bye!" said Tamiyah. She was smirking too. "Fine! Whatever! Well the truth is I kind of like Mona. I love her smiles and the way her eyes sparkle. She might be perky and annoying sometimes but ya get used to it if ya see her almost every day." Wario turned a darker shade of red. Mario, Waluigi, Daisy and Bowser bit their lips to keep from laughing. Everyone else said "Awww.". Mona looked as if nothing happened. But in her head…

_**Mona: YES! He loves me! Maybe there still is hope! I can't wait to tweet this to all my friends!**_

_**Wario: I gotta do this for the money…**_

"We have another truth for Pauline from agarfinkel! Why haven't you made any recent appearances in the last few years? You have to answer that question." said Tamiyah. "Well, I hadn't been any games for a few years because some bitch not only stole my man but stole my appearances too." said Pauline. What she said made Peach feel uncomfortable.

_**Peach: I want to smack this chick so hard that her mother will feel it!**_

"Let's move on! We have a truth for Mona from…argarfinkel! This fan asked, why work for Wario if he never pays you?" said CC. "Ya know? I've been wondering the same thing." said Tamiyah. "I work for him because I love him! He's my teddy bear!" said Mona.

Everyone laughed…except Wario. He turned a darker shade of red.

"Let's continue!" CC snorted. "We have a truth for Bowser Jr. from agarfinkle! Who is your real mama?" said CC. "This lady named Clawdia. I don't know her that well 'cause she left when I was a baby." Bowser Jr. said. "I'm so sorry!" CC and Tamiyah said together. "Let's move on before I start crying!" said CC.

"This is a truth for Birdo from argarfinkel! What's it like having your voice replaced by explosives in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga?" asked Tamiyah. "Very annoying! But my normal voice isn't much better." said Birdo.

"Time for Dares!" said an excited CC. "We have a dare from TravixMan! This fan dares Waluigi and Rosalina to kiss each other!" said CC smirking.

_**Waluigi: Yes! Thank you TravixMan!**_

Rosalina blushed profusely. They kissed for 5 minutes.

_**Rosalina: For a villain, he's a good kisser.**_

"Eww! Disgusting! Can we move on?" Daisy said gagging.

"1 dare for Donkey Kong from agarfinkel! This person dares you...this should interesting, to not eat bananas for a month", said Tamiyah. "What the fuck am I going to eat until then?" retorted Donkey Kong. "I don't know. Go buy a pizza, I guess." said CC. "Umm… Mrs. CC? Ma-am? Don't ya think that's kinda cruel?" asked Toadette. "I didn't dare him to that." CC said defensively. "Here's a camera so we can monitor everything you do!" said Tamiyah. "That makes you sound like stalkers", said Pauline. "You think of a better way to say that sentence." retorted Tamiyah.

"Anyway, we have a dare for Peach! From agarfinkle! You have to whack Bowser really hard with a frying pan!" said CC. "Sweet! I've been wanting to do this ever since New Super Mario Bros. Wii came out!" squealed Peach pulling out her frying pan. "Oh Bowser! I've got a surprise for you", said Peach with an innocent voice. "Yes Peachie Poo?" said Bowser. "This is*whack*what*whack*you fucking*whack* deserve*whack* for kidnapping*whack* me!" screamed Peach. "She is hot when she's mad", Bowser said with a black eye and a bloody nose. "What did you say you perv!?" said Peach. Peach started to chase Bowser around stage hitting him with the frying pan. "Alright Peach. Settle down. We don't want to get sued." pointed out Tamiyah. "I hope he learned his lesson." said Peach.

"We have another dare form TravixMan! The fan dares Bowser to listen to the Super Mario Theme Song 100 times! Here's a radio and there's a closet! See ya 100 Theme songs later! Unless you quit or walk out too early." said CC. Bowser muttered under his breath and walked to the closet with the radio. 5 minutes later he was screaming,

"Make this bullshit stop! Fuck this shit! I'm already a multi trillionaire! I'm leaving!"

Everyone laughed.

"See ya later Bowser!" said CC. Bowser left.

"1 dare for Mr. Wario!" said Tamiyah. "From argarfinkle! You have to pay all the Warioware people the money you owe them!" said CC. "What!? Fine! Here's your money Mona." said Wario. "You're still 3 coins short." said Mona. Wario gave Mona an irritated glare. Then he gave her 3 more coins. "This is the best day ever!" said Mona. "I'll pay those other losers later." Wario said. "In that case we'll put a camera in your hat. If you don't pay those innocent people by midnight, then don't bother showing up tomorrow." said CC. "Moving On!" said Tamiyah.

"A dare for Peach, Mario and Pauline from Candygirl4226!" said CC. "Mario and Peach have to kiss each other while Pauline get's a front row ticket to the show!" said Tamiyah. She was giving the 3 a sly grin. "Why doesn't anyone like me!?" said Pauline.

_**Mario: Gonna make my move on Peach. Sorry Pauline.**_

_**Pauline: Gotta do this for the money! **_

Mario and Peach scooted closer together. The next thing you knew their lips were locked and they kissed each other passionately for 13 minutes. Pauline had to watch every minute of it. First she felt sick to her stomach. Then she felt mad. Then she was on a verge for tears. She had turned a deep crimson red, her left eye was twitching and a tear was rolling down her cheek. Everyone started laughing at her. For a second, she did look pretty stupid. When Pauline realized that everyone was laughing at her, she straightened up and stomped to her seat.

"This is our last dare of the day and it's for Peach and Daisy! Candygirl4226 dares Peach and Daisy to kiss each other." said CC. Pauline and Waluigi cracked up. When they shut up, CC continued. "You gotta do it or get outta here. Your choice." said CC. "We might be cousins and best friends but we are NOT gay!" screamed Daisy. "Yeah! We are princesses! We are already rich enough! Let's get outta here!" snapped Peach. They walked out the building.

"Well since that's our last Dare, we'll see y'all next time on", said CC.

"THE SUPER MARIO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" the audience finished.

**A/N: Hey people! I'm sorry agarfinkle for not doing the dare about Princess Éclair because I have unfortunately never heard of her before.**

**Tamiyah: You seriously never heard of Princess Éclair before?**

**Corny: Nope. I don't purchase every Mario game.**

**Tamiyah: I don't know who she is either.**

**Corny: Umm… OK? Anyway, Please don't send any Truths and/or Dares to Bowser, Princess Peach or Princess Daisy. They had left the competition. Peace out!(Waves and blows a kiss)**

**Tamiyah: What she said!**


	4. The Fun Continues

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure no one reads these, but I do these to prevent lawyers. I don't own Nintendo or the Mario Gang**

"Welcome to," said CC.

"THE SUPER MARIO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" finished the audience.

"I'm your host, Corny354! But please call me CC!". "I'm your co-host Tamiyah!" Tamiyah waved to the audience. "First things first! 2 people who have left the show threatened to sue us if we didn't let them back on. They must have missed so much!" CC said tearing up. "Just shut up and finish so we can do the fun stuff, you Drama Queen!" shouted Tamiyah. "Anyway, we know 'em and love 'em, please welcome Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. "Hi! I'm Daisy!" said Daisy. "Yes, we know who you are." Pauline rudely said. "Anyway we are glad we 'compromised' to get back on the show! The camera loves us!", joked Peach. "You sound conceited, you whore!", shouted Pauline.

_**Peach: I hadn't even been here for 2 minutes and Pauline had made me angry twice! Why won't she just quit already!? I mean, all she had been getting was good dares to everyone but herself. I probably would have fell from pressure by now. But this war is just getting started!**_

"Is there something wrong, Pauline? You seem edgy and irritable today.", Tamiyah asked nicely. "When is she not?", Mona whispered to Toadette. Everyone stared at Pauline awkwardly. "Just move on!" ,snapped Pauline. "Let's-a go!", said Mario excitedly.

"A truth for Bowser Jr. from TravixMan! This fan asks, "Why do you wear that bandanna all the time?", said CC. "I have more bandannas it's just this one is my favorite!",said Bowser Jr.

1 truth for Mario from TravixMan and this fan asked, "Do you really do a plumbing business? This person finds it hard to believe when Bowser is always taking up your time?" said Tamiyah. "I-a do have a plumbing-a business. Before the-a frying pan incident, I-a told Luigi to finish up-a. When-a he came with me-a, I-a told a plumber pal-a named Charles to-a do the-a job for us-a. Peach taught-a him a lesson-a.", Mario said smiling devilishly.

Everyone laughed at the frying pan incident that happened on last week's show.

"We have one truth for Princess Rosalina! From Candygirl4226! This fan asked, "Why is your hair covering your eye?" Tamiyah said. "Well when I was a girl, I noticed that my covered eye is more dilated and sensitive than the uncovered eye so I decided to study hair and I found a comfortable yet stylish hair style to protect my sensitive eye!", Rosalina said with excited tone. "Weird space girl." Pauline muttered under her breath.

Koopa Troopa has a truth from TravixMan! This fan asked, "Is your shell like a backpack?" said CC. "Yes it is. I keep stuff that I need when I go somewhere and sometimes when I'm just laying around I keep snacks in here so I don't have to get up.", Koopa proudly said.

"Anyway, it's time for dares! We'll start with Pauline. This one is from Kaiimi! This fan dares Pauline to get run over by elephants! Sounds like this will be hilarious!" said CC. "I'll do it.", Pauline said bravely. CC and Tamiyah started cracking up. The contestants stared at each other blankly, and then started laughing hysterically. Pauline turned pink.

_**Pauline: I still don't get why everyone fucking hates me! It's not fair that everyone likes Little Miss Perfect and not ME! ARGH!**_

"Where are yo-". Pauline was cut off. She was trampled by a herd of elephants that were running across the stage. When all the elephants (180 to be exact) were gone, Pauline stood up. Her hair was messy and her dress was covered with dirt and it was ripped and torn all over. The dress had a big footprint in the middle of her stomach. Both of her heels were gone. Her right ear looked as if her gold earring was ripped from her ear lobe. She had sores and bruises all over her. Pauline's face was fixed with both pain and humiliation. Her makeup was smeared.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"You can go backstage and clean yourself up. I'll help you." CC said feeling guilty for laughing at her. "Take over while I'm gone." she said to Tamiyah. Pauline and CC didn't talk to anyone on their way back stage.

"Umm… Let's continue. We have a dare for Bowser Jr. from TravixMan! This fan dares you to feed your bandanna to a Chain Chomp then get chased by it!" said Tamiyah. "Oh no! I don't want to give my bandanna to a Chain Chomp!" Bowser Jr. cried. "It's OK Junior. Maybe your daddy can get you a new one." Peach said softly. "I guess it can't be so bad. Thanks Mama Peach! Alright let's do this!" aid Bowser Jr. with confidence. A Chain Chomp burst through the wall and looked at Bowser Jr. viciously. BJ threw his bandanna at the animal's mouth and started running. He screamed, "DAAAAAADDY! HEEEEELLLPP MEEEEEE!" After 12 minutes of running and screaming, Bowser busted through the wall and saw everything happening. "What the hell!?" screamed Bowser. He grabbed the Chain Chomp by its tail, swung it around in a circle and let the Chain Chomp go. It went flying and made a hole through the ceiling. A ceiling fan fell right in front of CC and Pauline when they were walking on the stage. A stage light fell on Diddy's head. "OWW! This cheap, lame, shitty studio!" yelled Diddy. "What the fuck!? TAMIYAH! I leave for 17 minutes and what do you do!? You destroy the place! Mattie can you get someone to fix this!?" shouted CC. "Sure. I'll call someone after the show." Mattie said softly. "And look at the audience!" CC continued her scolding, "They are covered with ceiling dust! You are paying for their dry cleaning!" yelled CC. "Don't have to yell." Tamiyah muttered under her breath. "Actually I do have to yell! You trashed this place!" snapped CC. "Let's continue!" hissed Tamiyah.

"OH! Bowser! Since you're here, TravixMan wanted to apologize for ruining your time here so this fan wanted to give you a cookie! Eat up!" CC sounded perky all of a sudden. "OOH! COOKIE!" Bowser said excitedly. A cookie appeared out of nowhere. He devoured his cookie. "Can I have some?" Bowser Jr. said with puppy eyes. "Sure. Fine." Bowser said as he threw the last bit of cookie at Junior. Junior caught it with his mouth. "Yummy!" he said. "Bye Bowser!" yelled Tamiyah.

"1 dare for Princess Rosalina from Kaiimi! This fan dares you to smack Mario multiple times!" CC said smirking. Rosalina's face paled. She walked over to Mario and said, "I'm sorry Mario but I need this money to repair the Comet Observatory." Then she smacked him 14 times. Mario's cheeks smarted.

_**Mario: GOD DAMN! Who-a knew that the-a calm and intelligent cosmic princess slaps just-a as hard-a as Daisy!?**_

_**Waluigi: She's hot when she is aggressive!**_

Daisy laughed when she saw Mario's reaction. "Good job, Rosalina! My aggressiveness is rubbing off on you!" said Daisy. Luigi, Wario, DK, Mona, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. laughed with Daisy. "You just got beat up by a girl!" Wario snorted. Pauline started laughing. "No I-a didn't!" said Mario feeling embarrassed. He turned a deep crimson red. He put his face in his hands. "Yeah! Riiiight!" Mona said sarcastically while laughing. Pretty soon everyone started laughing. "Alright settle down! Mario had enough humiliation. But it may continue with the next dare!" said Tamiyah.

"A dare for Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Mona and Princess Rosalina! It is from TravixMan! You 8 are going to play Spin the Bottle! This is gonna get interesting!" CC smirked slyly. "Oh and TravixMan said they didn't invite Pauline because this fan hates her. Then they laugh evilly. Ouch. 1 hater for Pauline!" said CC.

_**Peach: Make that 2. She called me a whore!**_

_**Mona: Make that 2. She's so mean!**_

_**Daisy: Make that 2. I can't introduce myself on TV!?**_

_**Rosalina: Make that 2. I heard her say weird space girl.**_

_**Toadette: Make that 2. She's annoying!**_

_**Pauline: ARGH!**_

"Here's a bottle." Tamiyah said. She was grinning devilishly. "Waluigi, you start!" said CC. Waluigi spun the bottle feeling lucky. He was hoping it would land on Rosalina. Unfortunately it landed on Peach who was sitting next to Rosalina.

_**Waluigi: DAMN IT! Even kissing Daisy would be better than kissing the bottle of Pepto Bismol! And kissing her would be revolting! Like kissing a boy!**_

Peach turned pale. She and Waluigi kissed for 3 seconds. Then they both looked revolted.

_**Peach: Eww! Sick! I just kissed one of the Wario brothers! I am going to bleach my mouth when I get to the palace!**_

"Luigi's turn!" said Tamiyah, eager to see what was going to happen.

Luigi spun the bottle. It landed on Daisy. She flipped her hair to get his attention. He turned pink.

_**Luigi: Aw SHIT! What-a do I do-a!? Oh stars, please-a don't let me screw this-a up!**_

Daisy smiled at Luigi flirtatiously. Then they kissed for 9 minutes.

_**Daisy: I know he likes me! Good! Great! I feel jittery! Giddy, even!**_

"Rosalina! It's your turn!" said CC. Rosalina blushed very hard and spun the bottle. It landed on Wario.

_**Waluigi: Lucky Bastard...**_

They kissed for 5 seconds.

_**Wario: She tasted good. I bet Mona would too.**_

_**Rosalina: 3 words. Garlic, Onions, Nasty. Waluigi is better.**_

"Mona, give the bottle a spin!" Tamiyah said still eager. She spun it hard. It landed on Mario. They kissed for 1 minute.

_**Mona: Not bad. Could be better but not bad.**_

"Let's stop here! We have 1 dare left and not much time! This dare is for Waluigi! From Kaiimi! This fan dares you to throw a piano on Mona!" said CC. "Ha! I bet he can't even lift a pi-". Mona was cut off. A piano was thrown on top of her. Waluigi looked tired.

_**Rosalina: He's strong!**_

"Well that's all we had time for! Mona finish us off!" CC said with a smirk.

"See you guys next time on the Super Mario Truth or Dare Show.", Mona said weakly from under the piano.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while (If you think a few days is a while). I had been busy. Glow in the Dark bowling, visiting my Grandma and-**

**Tamiyah: Sitting in her bed playing Donkey Kong Country Returns on her 3DS.**

**Corny: Why are you spilling my business to the world!? You little weasel!**

**Tamiyah: Just speaking the truth.**

**Corny: Anyway, I think I implied the WaluigiXRosalina pairing a bit too much. But who can blame me!? It's my favorite Mario pairing! **

**Tamiyah: My favorite is the LuigiXDaisy pairing.**

**Corny: Really!? I thought it was the LuigiXRosalina pairing.**

**Tamiyah: (Face palms) No you cornball! It's Daisy not Rosalina!**

**Corny: Well SOOORRRYYY! (sarcastically)**

**Tamiyah: (rolls her eyes)**

**Corny: I have 1 rule about dares. NO MAKING OUT DARES. I'D LIKE THIS TO STAY T-RATED.**

**Tamiyah: Meanie!**

**Corny: Shut up!**

**Tamiyah: Bye people! (waves and blows a kiss)**

**Corny: Hey! That was my trademark!**

**Tamiyah: Whatever, you crybaby!**

**Corny: (Tackles Tamiyah)**


	5. Authors' Note

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I deleted my story, but people kept threating to report me if I didn't delete my story and re-upload it. On a lighter note I will continue the story, but you have to PM me those Truths and Dares! DON'T send by reviews. I really don't want to be reported or suspended. With love and care, Corny354 and Tamiyah.**_


	6. The Embarassment Train Part 1

**Disclaimer: Go away lawyers! I own nothing except Tamiyah. Even though I don't want to own her.**

**Tamiyah: Hey!**

**Corny: Can you take a joke!?**

"Welcome to-"said Tamiyah.

The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show!", finished CC. "I'm going to help clean up a contestant if something goes wrong and get dirty.", said Tamiyah.

Everyone stared at Pauline.

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm your host Corny354 but please call me CC. This is Tamiyah, your co-host!" said CC. "Yep! That's me!" Tamiyah excitedly said.

"I hope this episode is as bad as last week's episode for Pauline! She called me a whore!" Peach said. "I heard her call me a weird space girl. I don't comprehend why she is so agitated at everyone." replied Rosalina. "She got mad when I introduce myself yesterday! What's up with that!?" aid Daisy. "She elephant thing." said Mona. "Right! And she's mean and annoying!" said Toadette.

"AHEM!"

The 5 girls looked up and saw Pauline who was about to blow gasket. Argument broke out.

"You calling me a whore when you try to steal Mario away just 'cause you got anger issues!", yelled Peach. "Shut the hell up!" yelled Pauline. Daisy took it up a notch and tackled Pauline. She started punching her too. Pauline started scratching Daisy. Peach started whacking Pauline with the frying pan. Mona pulled Pauline's hair. Pauline bit Mona and started slapping Peach. Birdo started kicking Pauline for the fun of it.

_**Birdo: It feels good to attack this bitch!**_

"I apologize for offending you, Pauline, but is all this really necessary? Mona, Peach, Daisy, Birdo! Can you please stop making it worse!?" said Rosalina. "Rosalina's right!" said Toadette.

"Peach! Stop!" yelled Mario trying to pull Peach off of Pauline.

"Daisy! You're hurting them! Quit!" shouted Luigi holding her back.

"Mona! Beat that red wimp up!" said Wario.

"Pauline! Kick their sorry asses!" said Donkey Kong.

Everyone else stared at Wario and Donkey Kong like they were crazy. They ignored the stares and continued cheering.

"BIRDO! You should be ashamed of yourself!" said Yoshi.

"Everyone stop right now! If you girls want to fight like that again then get the hell out of my face! I will not tolerate this shit! Go to the nurse!" shouted CC. "Thank you to the contestants who try to stop this dispute. Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette and Yoshi will get a 1,000 coin bonus if you make it to the end of the season. Donkey Kong and Wario will get a 1,000 coin penalty for encouraging the fight. The girls fighting will get a 3,500 coin penalty and Daisy will get a 4,000 coin penalty for starting this mess. Don't worry, they can try to earn it back." said CC. "We're back and we heard everything", said Tamiyah. The girls are covered with bandages and ointment. "Good! Let's continue!" CC said, perking up a bit.

"We have truth for Toadette from… Tamiyah? What the hell!?" said CC with a perplexed look on her face. "You never said we can't send dares to our contestants." explained Tamiyah. "But PMing me? You could've just told me.", said CC. "OK. So Toadette? Would you rather eat chocolate that tasted like mud or mud that tasted like chocolate?" asked Tamiyah.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Neither.", answered Toadette. "Answer the question." hissed Tamiyah. "Chocolate that tasted like mud. Mud is germy no matter how good it tastes." said Toadette. "Let's move on before the knuckle head goes crazy." said CC.

"1 truth for Pauline from Candygirl4226! This person asked, "What's it like to have Peach steal your man?" said CC. "AWFUL!" shouted Pauline. Then she started crying. "It's OK. It'll get better soon." Rosalina said comforting. She gave Pauline a tissue. "Let's continue, please." said Pauline.

"Candygirl4226 has another truth that is for Mario. "This fan asked, "Have you ever had feelings for Rosalina?" said Tamiyah. "No, not really." said Mario. But he did turn a shade of pink. "Sure you don't", said Mona. Daisy, Luigi, Wario, DK, Diddy, Birdo, Pauline and Toad started laughing, which made him blush harder. "Wow, Mario! Rosalina is tearing you up! Let's continue!" Tamiyah laughed.

"We have a truth for Wario from TravixMan! "This fan asked, "Why do you live off of greed?" said CC. "Purple.", Wario stupidly answered. Waluigi face palmed. "No, you fatso. This person basically asked Why are you so greedy!" said an annoyed Waluigi. "Actually that's what the message said. I just changed my wording to see his response." confessed CC. Waluigi face palmed again. "Answer the goddamn question." Waluigi said highly annoyed. "Umm… I dunno", said Wario. Waluigi was ready to kill his brother. "Let's move on!" said Tamiyah.

"We have another truth from TravixMan to Waluigi! "This person asked, "Why are you so mean to people?" said CC.

Everyone stared at him.

"That's because some people think I'm such a bad person before they get to know me so-"Waluigi was cut off. "He goes to his room and cries his eyes out like a baby and when he gets up in the morning he's irritated the whole day from his nightly crying sessions that keep him up." Wario finished. He and Pauline laughed obnoxiously at this. Waluigi blushed a deep crimson red at this. "The embarrassment train has left the station! Let's pick up a few more people! Choo Choo!" said Tamiyah.

This earned her some stares.

_**Mona: This girl is a crazy psychopath!**_

"Moving on!" said CC.

"1 truth from TravixMan for Princess Rosalina! This fan asked, "Why do you call your Lumas children?" said CC. "My children lost their mother when they were children stage. Since I had spare time in my hands and no company at all, I chose to play their motherly role in their life." Rosalina explained. "Oh. Let's move on." said CC.

"TravixMan has a truth for Birdo! This fan asked, "Why do people assume you're a guy?" said Tamiyah. "I don't know! Some people are stupid to realize I'm wearing a big red bow, jewelry, a mani-pedi, and I'm wearing a white frilly skirt for, crying out loud!", shouted Birdo. Then she flipped her chair over and punched a hole in the wall. "Stop this Birdo! It's so unnecessary! Since you're aggressive that's why people think you're a boy!" shouted Pauline.

The audience said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Ouch! Pauline is not having a good time on the show.**

**Tamiyah: The drama is just going to continue, so you might as well get a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the ride. I gotta go so peace out yo!**

**Corny: Keeping it short and sweet? I like it! Bye! (Waves and blows a kiss)**


	7. The Embarassment Train Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burger King, Nintendo, Nine West, or SpongeBob (I wish I did)**

"Stop this Birdo! It's so unnecessary! Since you're so aggressive, people think you're a boy!" shouted Pauline.

The audience said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH."

"You did not just go there with me.", said Birdo. She walked towards Pauline, rolling up her sleeves. Before a fight broke out, CC shot them a death glare. Birdo and Pauline smoothed their skirts out and sat down.

"1 truth for Peach, Pauline and Rosalina. You 3 have to answer 3 questions about Mario to see who knows the most about him! Mario, you ask the questions. Let's begin!" said CC. "Umm… What's my favorite movie?" said Mario. "Think Like a Man.", Peach and Rosalina said together. "Finding Nemo", said Pauline. "Peach and Rosalina are right. Next question! What are 2 things I can't stand?" said Mario. "Bowser and Broccoli." Rosalina and Peach said together again. "Honey Nut Cheerios.", said Pauline. "Rosalina and Peach are right again. Last question! If Luigi was stuck in an elevator, Daisy bought a Nine West bag and Toad ate chocolate pudding with a spider in it, what flavor of lip gloss would you smear on the ceiling?" said Mario. "What the hell!?" said Peach. "I don't understand", said Rosalina. "My head hurts." said Pauline. "Peach is correct! The answer is What the hell because it was a stupid question. Peach won with all 3 points, Rosalina got 2 points and Pauline didn't get any!" said Mario. "Let's continue!" said Tamiyah.

_**Mona: That is pathetic. Pauline throws tantrums about this man yet she didn't get a single question right.**_

"Time for dares! We have 1 dare for Mario from Candygirl4226! You have to lie off of spaghetti for a week!" said Tamiyah. "WHAT? This-a blows!" shouted Mario. "So you don't want to do it?" CC asked. "Yes I-a do.", Mario said quickly.

"We have another dare for Pauline from… Tamiyah, again. She dares Pauline to hop around on one foot around the stage while singing the Goofy Goober song from SpongeBob in a peanut costume! Good one Tamiyah!" said CC smirking. Pauline turned pink. "Fine", Pauline muttered. "Here's the costume!" said Tamiyah. "ACTION!" said CC.

"Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober. Yeah! You're a Goofy Goober. Yeah! We're all Goofy Goober! Yeah! Goofy Goofy Goofy Goober YEAH!" Pauline sang while hopping around. By the time the song was finished, everyone was laughing hysterically. "Her singing was awful!" Toadette said while rolling on the floor laughing. "I have had it with you people! I QUIT!" screamed Pauline. Then she stormed off.

_**Peach: FINALLY! Party at my place tonight! That bastard in red is finally gone! Go me!**_

"Anyway, let's continue! 1 dare for Diddy and Dixie from TravixMan! Diddy has to pull Dixie's ponytail then cut it off!" said CC. "WHAT!? No way! This is my special banana hair!" screeched Dixie.

_**Daisy: Weave.**_

"I don't want to do this either!" said Diddy. "We quit." Dixie and Diddy said together. "Bye!" said Tamiyah.

"This dare is for Wario and Mona! It's from TravixMan! Mona has to feed 10 boxes of pizza to Wario!" said CC. "Piece of cake." said Mona. "What do you want on your pizza?", asked Tamiyah. "Everything.", answered Wario. The pizzas got there. After 45 minutes, Mona fed Wario all 10 pizzas. "I'm full and I didn't eat anything." said Mona.

"That was our last dare day! It would be a longer episode but most of our dares were for Pauline, and unfortunately she quit. We'll see you next time on the Super Mario Truth or Dare Show!" said CC.

**Epilogue**

Mario was sleeping. He woke up and snuck out of his bed and to the kitchen. He took the spaghetti that Luigi had for dinner out of the fridge. "I need my-a spaghetti." said Mario. He went in the backyard and ate the spaghetti cold. Donkey Kong came out of the bushes with 14 bananas and sat next to Mario. "What-a the fuck are-a you doing here-a?" Mario said looking startled. "If you are secretly going to eat food then I am too." DK explained. Mario stared at him blankly. "Enjoy your-a food." Mario said softly. DK ate his bananas in 10 chews.

**A/N: Sorry that a lot of characters got eliminated this chapter. I just wanted to get rid of a few characters since Bowser was the only one who left before this point. **

**Tamiyah: Don't send truths and/or dares to Mario, Pauline, Dixie, Diddy, DK or Bowser since they are gone.**

**Corny: That's all for now people! See ya! (Waves and blows a kiss)**

**Tamiyah: Bye!**


	8. Girls Takeover This Episode

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything that doesn't sound like mine.**

"Welcome to the Super Mario Truth or Dare Show! That's your host over there. She is Corny354. I'm Tamiyah, your co-host.", explained Tamiyah. "We have a very interesting video from last night." said CC. She shows a video to everyone.

_Mario opens the fridge. He gets out a plate of spaghetti. "I need my-a spaghetti." said Mario. He went in the backyard and ate the spaghetti cold. DK came out of the bushes with 14 bananas and sat next to Mario. "What-a the fuck are-a you doing here-a?" Mario asked looking startled. "If you are going to secretly eat food then so am I.", explained DK. "Enjoy your-a food", Mario said softly. DK ate the bananas in 10 bites._

"Let's move on! We have a truth for Luigi from… Me! What's it like always being Mario's sidekick? Plus, Happy Year of Luigi!" said Tamiyah putting on her Luigi hat. "Well, not all that great but at least that will change in New Super Luigi U. And thank you. You even have my hat!" Luigi said smiling. "Let's move on!" said Tamiyah. CC also had on her Luigi hat.

"Peach has a truth from Candygirl4226! This fan asked, Are you a real blonde?", said CC. "Yes.", Peach said softly. "Then how come your roots look a little… dirty?", asked Tamiyah.

Everyone stared at Peach.

"… OK! I admit it! I'm a red-head! I dyed my hair blonde because people called me ugly! Even Mario! Happy now!?", cried Peach. "Yes. Very.", answered Tamiyah

_**Waluigi: This girl is a fake!**_

_**Mona: So insecure.**_

"We didn't get very many truths put we did get some dares! Let's do them right now! We have 1 dare for Toadette from Kaiimi! You have to destroy everything in Peach's room!" said CC. "WHAT!? NO!" screamed Peach. "Sorry Peach. I have to." said Toadette. Tamiyah had sent a camera to Peach's room with Toadette following it. Then a large screen came out of the ceiling in the studio. It showed Peach's room. After a few minutes of nothing, Toadette suddenly burst through the wall sitting on a tractor. "Where the hell did she get a tractor from?" asked Waluigi. Toadette ran over Peach's bed, smashing it in half, and into Peach's vanity, knocking over all her beauty products. Peach's pink paint on her walls actually melted due to lots (89 to be exact) of bottles of perfume breaking. Toadette took everything out of Peach's bathroom and closet and threw it in the middle of the room. Then she got a match out of her pocket. She lit the stuff on fire. "Feel the burn! BURN, baby, BURN!", Toadette screamed. She cackled evilly. Lighting suddenly appeared and a guy with an organ started playing scary music

_**Mona: This girl is delusional. I didn't see it at first but it's clear now. Friggin' delusional.**_

Toadette kicked the organ guy in the stomach then lit the organ on fire. Organ guy ran out crying. Toadette pulled out a fire extinguisher and started spraying foam all over the place. When she was done, everything was black and wet. Toadette got a golf club out of nowhere and started mashing holes in the wall and windows. She bashed a hole through the door and then kicked it down.

_**Toadette: I have a sudden crave for more destruction now.**_

"And for a bangin' ending,", Toadette smirked. She had a bob-omb in her hand. Toadette threw it in the room, crouched down, and covered her ears.

BOOM!

The explosion made everything disintegrate, including the camera. The contestants lost signal of Toadette. Everyone at the studio blinked in stupor. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that girl?", asked Waluigi. "She seemed sane at first, but now? I'm not sure.", said Koopa. "Umm… Let's continue.", said Tamiyah.

"1 dare for Ms. Rosalina from Candygirl4226! You have to eat a Star Bit!", Tamiyah said, giving a Star Bit to Rosalina. "OK.", Rosalina said calmly. She ate the Star Bit. "Not bad actually.", said Rosalina.

"We have a dare for Daisy from Lily Windwave! You have to slap Luigi really hard!", said CC. "That's easy!", said Daisy. Then she smacked Luigi. She smacked him so hard, that he actually flew across the room and went through 2 walls. "Ouch. I felt that from here.", said Toad. "Where is Toadette? She should be back.", asked Tamiyah

"Hey guys! I'm back!", said Toadette. She was holding a bag of McDonalds." I was getting hungry, so I stopped and got me a Happy Meal!", Toadette said excitedly. Then she started playing with her toy.

Everyone stared at Toadette.

"So! I'm in touch with my kiddie side! What's wrong with that?", Toadette said defensively.

"We have a dare for Peach and Daisy from Candygirl4226! Peach has do something a tomboy would do, and Daisy has to do something a girly girl would do!", said CC. "WHAT!?", Peach and Daisy said together. "You heard her.", said Tamiyah, shrugging. "Fine. I'll go sky diving.", said Peach. "And I'll get a makeover.", said Daisy. "Peach! You're up!", said CC.

Suddenly Peach was standing in a plane with another flying camera behind her.

_**Peach: For the money.**_

Peach jumped off the plane with the camera. "WHY DID I WANT TO COME BACK ON THIS SHITTY, STUPID SHOW!", screamed Peach. Her frizzed up. "MY HAIR!", Peach screamed.

Everyone at the studio was cracking up.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!", shouted Peach. Then she pulled the string to her parachute.

_**Peach: That wasn't so bad. It was fun! Almost as fun as a Mario Kart Tournament!**_

At the studio, Daisy walked on stage with a makeover. "That was torture!", Daisy said through her teeth. "I think you look beautiful.", said Luigi. "Thanks.", Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

_**Daisy: This is bullshit! Peach enjoyed her time but did I? NO! I wanna go sky diving so badly, but NOOO! My daddy wants me to be more 'feminine' or whatever. This is so lame!**_

"That was our last dare of the day! And we'll see you next time one the-", said CC.

" SUPER MARIO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!", the audience finished.

**A/N: This story is almost finished! I'm planning on making another story but I need help on deciding what to right. There is a poll in my profile and it's asking if I should make another Mario story or a new SpongeBob SquarePants story. Polls close on the 13th so make sure you vote! Another note is that this story was deleted and re-uploaded. So if you had already favorited and/or followed this story and you still like it you are going to have to do it again. Sorry for the inconvience. Peace!(Waves and Blows a kiss)**

**Tamiyah: Bye ya'll even if I didn't say anything in this Authors' Note.**

**Corny: Don't start. I already have a headache.**

**Tamiyah: -_-**


	9. 15 Insults

**Disclaimer: I don't even have to say anything. But I will. No Mario, Nintendo, Pizza Hut, Total Drama Action, Heather, Psy's song Gangnam Style, or Justin Timberlake's song Suit and Tie. Took it to far, didn't I? JUST READ THE STORY.**

**A/N: Sorry for the big hiatus, I had a Writer's Block. But now, I'm here to make up for it. Enjoy!**

"Welcome to The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show! I'm your host Corny354, but please, call me CC!" introduced Corny. "Hi people! I'm Tamiyah, your co-host!" said Tamiyah. "We don't have anything to say right now, so let's get started!" said Corny.

"We have a truth for Luigi from Lily Windwave! This fan asked, 'How can you and Mario manage banging your head on blocks without getting a concussion?" said Tamiyah. "I can't tell you how many times we had to stop filming a game so we can go to the hospital. And don't get me started on falling in to bottomless pits. It's more than that stupid music you hear." answered Luigi. "OK then. Let's move on." said Tamiyah.

"We have a truth for Daisy from Candygirl4226! This fan asked, 'Do you love Justin Bieber?" said CC. "I can't stand that boy! He needs to get a life." said Daisy. "You did not say that about my baby!" squealed Tamiyah and Peach at the same time. "Peach sit down. Tamiyah, get a grip. I'm with Daisy on this one. That dude needs to quit music all together and get a job at Pizza Hut.", retorted CC. "Some people actually like Justin Bieber!" screamed Tamiyah. "Oh please. I bet 70% of the USA wants him to jump off a building." said CC, rolling her eyes. "I think we should move on!" said Rosalina.

"We have another truth for Luigi from Candygirl4226! They asked, 'Are you a My Little Pony fan?" said CC. "No.", Luigi said quietly. "You're lying. You are pulling at your collar." said Tamiyah. "Oh Fine! I am!" Luigi cried while blushing. Everyone started laughing at the poor guy. "I think Luigi's had enough embarrassment…for now at least." said CC.

"We have a truth for Yoshi from me! I asked, 'Do you eat everything?" said Tamiyah. "I'm going to answer that retarded question with a yes." answered Yoshi. "Fair enough answer. Let's continue." said Tamiyah.

"Time for dares!" said CC. We have 1 for Mona from Candygirl4226! This person wants you to shave off your hair!" said Tamiyah. "No! Not Firefly!" screamed Mona. "You named your hair Firefly?" asked Waluigi. "Don't judge me you anorexic drill bit!" shouted Mona. "Are you doing it or not, Mona!?" said CC, getting annoyed. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever." said Mona. "Bring out the razors!" said Tamiyah.

Some people from backstage came out and shaved her hair off. Mona started crying and trying to put the hair back in her head. "C'mon Mona. Let's get you cleaned up.", said Tamiyah.

"Anyway, we have a dare for Toad from Tamiyah, which is not surprising. You have to eat a lava lamp while it's on! Sounds painful." said CC. "How the hell am I supposed to eat a lava lamp? If you haven't noticed, it's not food!" shouted Toad. "I dunno. Figure it out." CC said shrugging. "Hell no! I quit! I'll just split the money with Toadette!" said Toad. "EXCUSE ME!? I'm not giving you a coin! You're on your own, bud!" screamed Toadette. "But siblings help siblings!" cried Toad. "Not when there is 1,000,000 coins on the line." said Toadette. "… Screw this BS! I'm leaving this shitty studio!" screamed Toad. "That's the 3rd time someone has said that this place is a shitty studio. Diddy, Peach and now Toad." pointed out CC.

"That's because this place is a shitty studio." said Wario. "WHO ASKED YOU!?" CC said with her temper flaring dangerously.

_**Corny: I'm starting to think that this isn't a Truth or Dare Show any more. This is an episode of Big Brother.**_

"Me, you ditz!" said Wario. CC gave him a death glare that actually scared him a bit. "OK! I'll be quiet!", Wario said nervously.

Suddenly, Mona and Tamiyah came out. Mona had a wig that was blood red. It also had a bone in the wig.

"You look like Heather from Total Drama Action.", said Waluigi. "You look like that thing that hangs off a tree!" retorted Mona. "What's a thing that hangs off a tree?" asked Waluigi. "A stick, you bone head!" yelled Mona. "OK, settle down. Let's continue." said Tamiyah.

"We have a dare for Luigi from Candygirl4226! You have to dance the Gangnam Style!" said CC. "Today is not my day. I'll do it for the money." said Luigi.

Music started playing and Luigi started dancing. Birdo got out a camera.

_**Birdo: I can't wait to post this on YouTube!**_

_And as long as I got my suit and tie,_

_I'm a leave it on, on the floor tonight,_

_Then ya got dressed too tonight,_

_Let me show ya a fe-_

"What the hell, Mattie!? That's not Gangnam style, that's Suit and Tie!" said Tamiyah. "Who cares? More footage for me!" said Birdo. "Oops… Wrong button." said Mattie.

_**Corny: This isn't even Big Brother anymore! It's iCarly now! What the hell happened to my show!?**_

Then the right music started playing. And Luigi was dancing while everyone was laughing at him.

_**Luigi: What did I do? Why did all the embarrassing stuff happen to me?**_

The song ended and Luigi sat down.

"Well that's all we have time for today! Luigi, finish us off!" said CC.

"See you next time on The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show!" said Luigi.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Next chapter is the finale of The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show, so send in some good Truths and/or Dares!**

**Tamiyah: But don't send any to Mario, Toad, Pauline, DK, Diddy, Dixie or Bowser because they had been eliminated!**

**Corny: I also published a new story called The Fire Flower High War of 2013! Make sure you check it out!**

**Tamiyah: Why does it always have to be about you, you, you!?**

**Corny: 'Cause it's my friggin' story! I can say and do whatever the hell I want!**

**Tamiyah: I helped!**

**Corny: No you didn't! All you did was play Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and ate up all my snacks!**

**Tamiyah: Quit lying!**

**Corny: Bye people. This can get ugly. (Waves and walks away)**

**Tamiyah: Come back here! I'm not finished with you! (Runs to find Corny)**


	10. It's Finally Finished!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.**

"Hello people! Welcome to The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show!" said Mona. "I'm Mona! One of the remaining contestants!" she said. "Mona, what are you doing? The show doesn't start for another 6 minutes." said CC. "Can we please start now? I want this episode over already so I can leave this shitty show and I CAN GET MY MONEY!" Mona said while doing her happy dance. "4th PERSON THAT SAID THIS WAS A SHITTY SHOW.", said CC while stomping back stage. "Wait! Can we start?" asked Mona. "In a minute! Tamiyah isn't done with her make up.", CC said from backstage.

5 minutes and 50 seconds later, everyone was on stage talking.

"Quiet down! Show starts in 10 seconds!" said Tamiyah. "We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" said Mattie.

"Welcome to the Super Mario Truth or Dare Show! I'm your host, CC!". "I'm your co-host, Tamiyah!". "This is the very last episode that you got to send in Truths and/or Dares! Sorry people. You had your chance." said CC. "So let's make this the best episode ever!" said Tamiyah.

"We have a truth for Rosalina from Candygirl4226! This fan asked, 'What is your most embarrassing moment?" said CC.

Rosalina turned pink.

"Umm… I suppose it the time when I raced at Moo Meadows. I had collided into a cow and landed in a heap of cow elimination. When I got out the cow manure, my bike went haywire and I crashed in a milk kart. I was drenched with milk! On the next lap, a Monty mole hit me and I landed in another heap of cow manure. Then Yoshi hit me with Star Power and Dry Bones squashed me with a Mega Mushroom. By the end of the race, I was in 12th Place and everyone was laughing hysterically at me!" explained Rosalina.

Everyone was cracking up except Rosalina, Peach, Koopa and Mona.

"That was funny when Rosalina cussed out Dry Bones for squashing her! Then she punched him and his bones flew everywhere! Funky Kong swallowed one of the bones! The poor dude couldn't find his left hand for weeks!" said Daisy

"Wait, when did this happen? I'm pretty sure would remember if I seen it.", asked Peach. "It was the 2010 Mushroom Mirror Kart Tournament. Not the entire cast was there." answered Luigi.

"What the hell are you people talking about!? Which Mario Kart is this? Is it Double Dash or Mario Kart 7?" asked Mona. "No, dumbass! It's Mario Kart Wii!" yelled Birdo. "Who do you think you're talking to, trumpet nose!? I'm not even in the friggin' game!" shouted Mona. "Well, DUH! You're a stinkin' WarioWare character!" snapped Birdo. "Break it up!" said CC. "Let's continue!" said Tamiyah.

"We have a truth for Koopa! It's from Tamiyah! She asked, 'Are you shy?" said CC. "No. What made you think that?" asked Koopa. "You hadn't talked much on the show." said Tamiyah. Koopa just shrugged.

"We have a truth for Luigi from Candygirl4226! This fan asked, 'Do you love Rosalina?" said Tamiyah. "Oh! And if you do, say it in front of everyone!" said CC. Luigi stood up in front of everyone.

"Yes. I do kinda like her.", said Luigi, rubbing the back of his neck. Daisy shot Rosalina a death glare. Rosalina just shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it. I don't really like him very much back anyway." said Rosalina. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"We have a truth for Mona from Lily WindWave! This person asked, 'If you were asked to be in the next Super Mario game would you Accept or Decline and why?" said CC. "I would gladly accept because that means more screen time for me!" said Mona. "So conceited." said Birdo.

"Time for dares! We have 1 from agarfinkel! It's for everyone! We have to watch this clip call 'Grand Theft Mario' from Robot Chicken!" said CC. "Roll the clip!" said Tamiyah.

A screen came out the came out of the ceiling and the clip played. At the end of the clip, everyone had 'WTF? Faces' on. Tamiyah and CC were giggling.

"My head was eaten off by zombies." said Yoshi. "Why do I look like a slut?" asked Peach. "I'm not even in this video." said Wario. "Let's move on before the contestants start a riot." said CC.

"We have a dare for Luigi and Waluigi from The Star of Neo-Nova! This fan wants you to take a bite out of Toadette's Shroomy Thingy!" said CC. "It's not a Shroomy Thingy! It's my hair!" screamed Toadette. "Oh sorry. C'mon! Let's get a move on! We got lots of dares and not a lot of time." said CC.

Luigi took a bite out of Toadette's head and swallowed it quickly while Toadette shrieked in pain. Waluigi, however, hesitated to take a bite. When he did take a bite, he looked like he wanted to throw up.

"How the hell did you eat that thing so quickly?" asked Waluigi when he finished. "Hey! It's not a thing! IT'S MY HAIR!" shouted Toadette. "Easy. You save Princess Peach every Thursday or whatever." answered Luigi.

"We have a dare for Mona from Candygirl4226! You have to swim in chocolate pudding!" said CC. "That's all? Yippee!" said Mona. Some people from back stage brought out a swimming pool full of chocolate pudding. "CANNONBALL!" screamed Mona. After 5 minutes of swimming, the pudding was gone. "Where did all the pudding go?" asked Tamiyah. Mona just burped loudly. CC face palmed. "Let's get you cleaned up.", said Tamiyah as she and Mona went back stage

"We have a dare for Peach and Daisy form Candygirl4226! You have to fight each other in a boxing ring!" said CC. Daisy gave Peach an evil smirk. Peach gulped.

**Peach: I can tell this isn't going to turn out well for me. I'm scared. And I'm going to wet my pants in a few minutes.**

Suddenly, Peach and Daisy were standing in a boxing ring. The contestants, CC and Tamiyah were sitting in the audience.

**DING DING!**

They hadn't even been in the ring 2 minutes and Peach was lying on the ground with a black eye.

"C'mon Peach! We are in a boxing ring and you just elbow me in the stomach. GET YOUR BUTT UP AND FIGHT ME!" screamed Daisy.

Peach did as told and tackled Daisy. She started poking Daisy.

"That tickles." said Daisy. Then she picked up Peach.

"Peach, you need to gain some weight. You feel a little light for your age." said Daisy. She threw Peach off the ring and into the audience. Luckily Luigi, Wario and some random Shy Guy caught her.

"Nananana nana nana! Can't touch this!" Daisy sang while she was doing her happy dance.

"OK. Stop with the funny dancing so we can continue." said CC.

Mona and Tamiyah walked into the arena. Peach was lying on the ground in front of them. She was twitching like someone electrocuted her.

"Oh c'mon! I have to miss some more drama to deal with you? Screw that, I'm watching the rest of the show! Have a nice twitching session, Peach." said Tamiyah, while she and Mona walked off. Leaving Peach lying there, twitching. Suddenly, everyone

"We have a dare for Luigi from agarfinkle! You have to stay in a room full of Boos and ghost for 20 minutes! Boos come on out!" said CC as 20 Boos and ghosts came from backstage.

Luigi screamed like a little girl at the site of the Boos and ghosts.

"I hope you all can squeeze in that little closet! Good Luck!" said CC while pushing Luigi in the closet with the ghosts following behind her. "Got the keys Tamiyah?" asked CC. Keys were thrown at her head. "Thanks.", CC muttered.

Luigi was in the closet screaming like someone was attacking him. 15 minutes later a vacuum sound was heard. For the remainder of the time Luigi was singing "Moment for Life" by Nicki Manaj.

_**Waluigi: Who knew this guy was such a terrible singer. My ears threw up listening to that junk!**_

"Alright Luigi! You can come out now!" shouted Tamiyah.

Luigi came out with his Poltergust 3000. He threw it on the ground and started jumping on it.

"YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO GET A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ME!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Toadette stomped over and smacked Luigi. "Show some respect dude!" Toadette shouted. Then she crossed her arms. "At least let other people stomp on your Poltergust 3000", she shouted yet again. The she started jumping on the vacuum.

"That's what you get for stealing my brother's Hershey Candy Bar!" Toadette screamed.

"A bunch of ghosts stole Toad's Hershey Candy Bar? Oh No! We'll never see it again! And we can't go to the corner store to buy another one!" Waluigi said sarcastically."Shut Waluigi! I just wanted some excuse to stomp on his Poltergust 3000." responded Toadette. "I told you people that this girl was delusional!" said Mona. "I know you ain't talkin' Mona! You named your hair Firefly! What did you name your nasty wig? Blood? Red Crayon? Dry Bones? Dinosaur?" retorted Toadette. "Says the girl that still plays with McDonalds toys." said Mona. "Before we get into a catfight, let's just say that we are all crazy and delusional. Case Closed!" said CC. "I just got an idea! I have a dare for everyone! You have to say what makes people think you're crazy! I'll go first! I'm klutzy!" said Tamiyah.

"I'm ditzy!" said CC.

"I guess I'm loud and annoying sometimes." said Daisy, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm afraid of ghosts!" said Luigi.

"I eat objects that aren't food." said Yoshi, then he ate his chair.

"People think I'm a friggin' transvestite!" said Birdo, while punching another hole in the wall.

"I love explosives!" said Toadette.

"I'm obese!" said Wario.

"I'm anorexic!" said Waluigi.

"I'm a 'weird space girl'." said Rosalina.

"I named my hair Firefly." said Mona, ashamed that she admitted that on national TV.

"I wear a bandana all the time." said Bowser Jr.

"I use my shell as a backpack." said Koopa.

"See! That wasn't so bad! If one person got humiliated then the other people got humiliated! Anyway, that's all the time we have for today! Se-", Tamiyah was cut off by Mona.

"Can I finish us off?" asked Mona.

"No. See you next time on the Super Mario Truth or Dare Show!" said Tamiyah.

Suddenly, a disco ball came out of the ceiling and music started playing. Everyone got up and started dancing.

"NO MORE TRUTH OR DARES!" They all screamed.

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is finally finished! I don't know what the hell happened that made me type this story so late. I'm guessing that I had a lack of motivation.**

**Tamiyah: At least you finished the story. That's all that really matters.**

**Corny: I want you guys to review and tell me what you thought of this fic. It can be positive or negative! Or it can be Milky Way Candy Bars!**

**Tamiyah: I thought it was Hershey Candy Bars.**

**Corny: Uh... yeah. I would like to thank agarfinkel, The Star of Neo-Nova, Kaiimi, Candygirl4226, TravixMan and Lily Windwave for sending in good dares. I would also like to thank Toadstool89 and Savvy0417 for inspiration of this fic. God Bless you all.**

**Tamiyah: Peace!**

**Corny: See ya! (Waves and Blows a Kiss)**


	11. What Do YOU Think?

"Hey Tamiyah! I just thought of something!" said Corny while warming up her laptop.

"What is it?" asked Tamiyah as she walked slowly toward Corny.

"The Super Mario Truth or Dare Show had a very good rating before it was canceled! We had lots of views! And followers!" squealed Corny, pointing to a bunch of graphs on the computer screen.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Because we can do another season! We can become even more rich, famous and popular than we were before!" Corny squealed again while jumping up and down.

"Wait just a damn minute!" said Tamiyah in an irritated tone. Corny stopped squealing. She stopped jumping. The choir behind her stopped singing. Birds stopped flying. The Earth stopped orbiting around the Sun.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you get so agitated when I talked about the Truth or Dare Show?" asked Corny.

"Because we weren't rich, famous or popular! If we were rich, why did we wear T-shirts, jean shorts and Converse high tops!? If we were rich, how come you don't have that Mercedes Benz that you said was 'hot'? If we were famous, how come paparrazi weren't crowded around this place!? Just forget it! No one liked us!", screamed Tamiyah.

Corny turned to the reviewers. "Well, what do you guys think? Should we have another truth or dare show? Let us know in a review! And we aren't laying a finger on our keyboard until we get at least 5 reviews on this certain concept."

"They are all going to say No. We might as well not waste their time.", said Tamiyah.

"Will you shut up and let the reviewers decide!?", asked Corny.


End file.
